Tomorrow, When Everything Ended
by BleachedSakura
Summary: War was something that brought peoples most deep secrets out. The Fourth Great Shinobi War was no exception. Sakura realizes it firsthand. "He looked at me and I realized that I wasn't fighting a losing battle. I had already lost the battle. We had already lost everything. It was the end."
1. Lost and Found

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Full Summary: War was something that brought out peoples most deep secrets. The Fourth Great Shinobi War was no exception. Sakura realizes it firsthand. "Is it as sin, smiling to suppress the pain?"-"When you hurt others doing so, yes."**

* * *

"Naruto! Open your eyes! Naruto!"

He opened them.

A dark sky, littered with stars. The same he had contemplated with _him_ and _her_. Once. Long ago. Oh, how they had been ignorant, that time. They thought that the world was black and white. They thought that they could achieve anything, if only they believed in it.

Children dreams.

He felt numb. Empty. _Void_.

A sigh of relief. He looked to his left, inwardly wincing at the pain the simple gesture brought him. The sight took his breath away.

She was _beautiful_.

So, so beautiful.

Her hair was cut short, oily and colored red from the blood she had shed. She was completely covered in the red liquid and it stood out against her ivory skin. She looked _dirty_ and _muddy_ and completely _beaten_. Black and blues, scratches, cuts, splinters, and whatnot. Gone was the fiery, determined spark from her apple green eyes. Instead, a dull and _frightening_ myrtle that saw the worlds' ugliest secrets stared at him.

But to him, she was the most beautiful being in this world.

This_ awful_ world.

The same world that took everything he cherished.

The same world that leaved him _broken_ and _scarred_ and _lost.  
_

"I thought i lost you too."

The hoarse feminine voice made him grin. Just the corners of his lips turning up.

He felt so _tired._

This world had drained everything from him.

He hated it.

He hated it with his whole heart, his whole _soul_. If he had anything left of them, that is.

"You lost me, Sakura."

His voice was hoarse and barely audible. _Pathetic_.

She appeared shocked. Because of his scaring words or the fact that he didn't add the suffix -chan to her name, he didn't know.

Probably never will.

"You lost me long ago." He whispered, more loud.

She dropped her head, forgetting that her hair was too short to cover her face. He didn't feel sorry for her. He didn't feel anything but hate.

Now, he knew how Sasuke had felt, for so many years.

_Sasuke_.

Killed in their final battle. By his own hands.

Just before his fight with Uchiha Madara.

But it was _Sakura_ who ended the Immortal's life. He remembered how she had placed her petite hand on the enemies heart. How she had looked the Uchiha straight in the eyes. Muttered something, tears flowing down her pure face and simply sucked the life out of him.

"When you ignored me." Four years old.

_That isn't true. Her parents beat her when they saw her talking to him. He had been the one who suggested to break their friendship._

"When you rejected me." Twelve years old.

_She desperately wanted to love him but her heart had belonged to another, at the time. She didn't want to hurt him._

"When you left me." Thirteen years old. Seventeen years old. Nineteen years old.

_He was the one who left her. First with Jiraiya and then for the War. He was the one who turned his back to her and walked away without looking back._

"When you hurt me." The whole _fucking_ time.

_They hurt each other equally._

She buried her face in her hands and let out a long wail.

It shattered his scarred heart.

"I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry. I'm sorry. Sorry. _Sorry_. Please, forgive me! _Please_! Kami, please! Forgive me! I'm sorry!" She begged while shaking her head like a crazed woman.

He tried to tune her out, tried to be cold, to not care. He couldn't.

He couldn't hurt her. He couldn't protect himself by letting her suffer. He _couldn't_ do it.

Slowly, his hand reached out to touch her. The moment his fingers brushed her hands, she stopped. Hesitantly, she let them drop. He cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb on the bruise, just under her eye. Undecided, she closed her eyes and laid her own hand on his.

This time, he smiled. Just his eyes twinkling.

He _loved_ her.

She was _everything _he had left.

"But, you found me, right?"

* * *

**Angst, Hurt-Comfort, Tragedy, Romance, Friendship, Drama.**

**Prepare yourself for the most breathtaking Sakura-centered one-shots.**

**Review.**

**Or Follow and Favorite.**

**Thank you.**


	2. Frostine White

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Full Summary: War was something that brought out peoples most deep secrets. The Fourth Great Shinobi War was no exception. Sakura realizes it firsthand. "Is it as sin, smiling to suppress the pain?"-"When you hurt others doing so, yes."**

* * *

Uchiha Madara stared at the girl before him.

How had she been able to come this close to him?

He had been sure that his chakra would kill anyone who was ten meters from him. A spike of chakra and a pained scream confirmed him that it still worked.

Yet, here she was, terrified and frail and placing her petite hand over his heart. She was staring into his _Sharingan_.

"What are you doing?" he hissed grabbing her throat, choking her.

She trembled.

Oh, how he could easily break that slender neck of her.

"...Stop...Please, stop..."

At first he thought that she begged for mercy, for her life. But something told him that she wasn't begging. No, she was _asking_ for him to stop this _all_. The war.

"And why would i do that?" he asked, completely forgetting the raging battle around them. She gulped, tears brimming in the corners of her eyes. Lime green eyes that held fear and determination.

"Why wouldn't you do it?"

It was so unexpected, so abrupt that he actually laughed.

A _real_ laugh.

One he _never_ heard coming from himself.

One he, at one time, had wanted to laugh.

One he had always envied Senju.

His hand dropped to his side as he looked at the red sky and laughed a deep, rich and masculine laugh that startled the Allied Forces.

When he stopped and looked back at her, he didn't except to feel _gratitude_.

Gratitude towards this _insignificant,_ little girl with _ridiculous_ pink hair and _unreal_ beauty.

Gratitude towards this doll who was _crying_.

Tears decorated her pure face like crystals, tracing paths through the grim and leaving marks. They fell fast and they were big.

"_Why_? Why are you laughing at me?" she asked, voice filled with hurt and pain. "Is it funny for you, that I am trying to stop this _insanity_?"

He didn't say anything. Her hand glowed frostine white as her chakra enveloped him within.

"Is it so funny?"

He felt her chakra merging with his own.

"I lost everything! My family... My home... My friends... My innocence..."

Her chakra was soothing. Like the gentle wind in Konoha. Like the soft caress of a leaf. Like the quit fall of Cherry Blossoms.

"But i'm not going to lose my life!"

White light engulfed them.

* * *

Sakura looked around her, trying to reign over the panic and fear that threatened to engulf her. If it did win, she knew she wouldn't be able to calm down.

She was surrounded by white. Nothing but white.

No trees, no landscapes, no blood, no war, no dead, no...

_Nothing_.

Where was she?

"What's your name?" a masculine and familiar voice sounded behind her, making her jump and turn around. Her hand held a kunai, ready to fight, kill or die. Madara Uchiha stared down at her, his handsome face strangely devoid of any emotion, of ant life. There wasn't smugness nor pride or other trademark Uchiha air.

And he didn't have the _sharingan_.

She didn't answer.

Madara sighed and closed those black pools of glistering blackness.

"You know, i won't hurt you. I won't _kill_ you." he said.

She bristled. "You're a _really_ bad liar, Uchiha." Gone was the fear she had felt seconds ago. Gone was the miserable trembling girl she had been minutes ago. In their place resided a burning fury. Her hand ached to throw the kunai at him. But even with his eyes closed, or his hands tied to his back, he would be able to deflect it.

He was _too powerful_.

How _foolish_ she had been, to think she would be able to suck his immense quantity of chakra out of him and end the war.

How foolish she had been, to think that he _actually would listen_ to her request and end the war.

How foolish she had been, to think that this war _truly could_ end.

She had _always_ been a fool.

"Foolish girl."

She bit her lip to prevent the tears from breaking _free_.

To prevent herself from breaking _down_.

"Crazy old man." she hissed and he started laughing again. That beautiful laugh that warmed her heart. The one that could rival her fathers'. He opened his eyes and looked into her own much more ugly eyes.

"It's the second time i laughed." _Will there be a third time?_

"Good thing for you." _I think._

"You're interesting." _Never seen anything like you._

"You're sick in you mind." _Like me._

"You're the only one who ever made me laugh." _You're the only one who will make me laugh again._

"I know i'm absurd, sweet of you for reminding me." _Maybe i'll laugh with you.  
_

He shook his head and stepped closer. Her whole body tensed. Her knuckles turned white from the iron grip she held the kunai with.

Onyx met Viridian in a clash of intriguing emotions neither of them could comprehend. And the two opposites came to the same conclusion. One too silly to even form in words.

"I love you."

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Who said it?**

**I wanted to try a MadaraxSakura chapter. I guess I succeeded.**

**Which characterxSakura do you want next?**

**Kiba?**

**Ino?**

**Tsunade?**

**Read and Review.**

**By!**


	3. Her Sky

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Except the ocs.**

**Full Summary: War was something that brought out peoples most deep secrets. The Fourth Great Shinobi War was no exception. Sakura realizes it firsthand. "Is it as sin, smiling to suppress the pain?"-"When you hurt others doing so, yes."**

* * *

After the War

"Sakura?"

One single bird flying.

"Hm?"

They were on a hill, lying on their backs and staring at the bright blue sky. Sora was somewhere playing with Rin. It would have looked fairly familiar... if there had been at least one cloud drifting in the vastness of Maya blue.

"Where are the clouds?" his voice was bored, sounding so much like Old Shikamaru that it made Sakura's heart ache with longing.

After _she_ died, Shikamaru had always been serious and hard-working. His posture was always rigid and his voice monotone at best. If it wasn't for Sakura's menace of taking his daughter away, and persuade Naruto to give him with only D-rank missions for the rest of his life, the Nara would have been working over his desk planning strategics and missions and everything that kept Konoha going on.

After that, she had dragged him forcefully and painfully, to this place. Before the war, this hill with its celadon green grass and thousands sorts of flowers, had been a... rest place for shinobi with mental problems or just a picnic spot for teams and families.

Now, forgotten and hidden behind a dense and dangerous forest, Sakura had chosen the perfect place for Shikamaru who happened to be a shinobi with mental problems, her teammate, godfather of his sensei's son and biological father of a motherless child.

Like she said; perfectly placed at the perfect time in the perfect circumstances.

"With all your intelligence, I would have thought you would know the answer to such simple question." she answered, not keeping the disappointment from her voice.

She sat up and turned to him.

"Or did your brain finally shut down form so much mind work?"

He glared at her.

"Cruel, annoying and troublesome woman. Answer my question."

She flinched, more due at his clipped and icy tone than his words.

"I think you wouldn't accept my answer." she said, turning away from him, instead gazing at the blue-vastness above them.

"I didn't say I will."

She took it as an encouragement and whispered something Temari once told her. She said it with so much unexplained belief and affection, Shikamaru thought she sang it. For a moment he heard _her_ voice merging with Sakura's.

_"Clouds are fleeting."_

_"Bird wings are beating."_

_"What is there is always the Sky."_

After that short melody, that had wandered over the field with the gentle wind that made her long bubble-gum pink hair sway, the only thing that could be heard was the laughter of the two children playing somewhere.

"Temari once told me this when I asked her why she loved you." As always, Sakura was the one who broke the silence. As always, Shikamaru listened intently.

_"I love him, Haruno."_

Sakura gripped her kimono tightly, afraid that if she let go, she would begin crushing the pretty flowers around her instead.

_"Shit, it's so painful, I think my heart is being ripped in two."_

The pink-haired woman closed her eyes and tried to remember the Wind Goddess from Suna. Her dirty blond hair tied in four ponytails, her dark green eyes that seemed to mock you, the cocky smirk she always wore.

_"He's everything."_

"She wished you to take care of Sora. Your daughter. She wished you to show her your true self. The Shikamaru she fell in love with. The one who was lazy and always bored. The one who liked to watch the clouds instead of training."

_"He's my Sky."_

* * *

**I know, this is short. There will be a sequel for this chapter like there will be for Madara and Naruto.**

**I know I promised to write Kiba, Ino and Tsunade but I didn't find the inspiration to do them. And I wanted to let you know that I am still continuing this story.**

**So as you noticed, I wrote **after the war** at the top of the page. Every time you see it, know that the chapter plays itself after the war.**

**Review!**


	4. I'm Never Going to Leave You

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Except the ocs.**

**Full Summary: War was something that brought out peoples most deep secrets. The Fourth Great Shinobi War was no exception. Sakura realizes it firsthand. "Is it as sin, smiling to suppress the pain?"-"When you hurt others doing so, yes."**

* * *

After the War

"Naruto, Hinata's been attacked!" someone yelled behind him.

The blonde young man turned around, face panicked. Konohamaru, older, taller and stronger, ran to him.

"What?!"

The teen pointed into the direction of the hospital. "Hinata has been attacked by a group of Anbu-level assassins. She's in critical condition and Sakura's operating on her, now." The teen closed his eyes trying to retain his tears.

"We don't know if she'll survive."

When he opened them, the Hokage was long gone.

.

.

.

He burst through the operation door, not sparing a single glance at all the doctors and nurses staring at his tall form wide-eyed. The noise of an operation room he experienced in the war, buzzed in his ears, slightly calming his ragged breath.

"Katsuo, wipe the blood away. I can't see a single thing."

"Hai!"

"Lium, help me there."

"This way?"

"Yes and tell me the moment when you feel nothing anymore."

He stopped short when he saw the operation table where a pale and blood-stained Hinata lay on, Sakura, unrelenting and serious, healing her.

"Hinata..." he whispered, absolutely not knowing how to shallow this awful sight.

Hearing his voice, Sakura looked up but quickly returned her concentration to the Hyuuga Heiress. Still, Naruto had noticed the anguished and explicit sparkle that told him one thing.

_She will go on till the end._

"Hawk, escort the Hokage out of here." she ordered to nobody. But almost immediately, an Anbu whose long, chocolate brown hair was tied in a low ponytail, appeared next to Naruto. The blonde, too preoccupied with his rushing feelings, didn't even bother to worry about his abilities for not noticing he was there.

The whole world could be destroyed.

_He didn't care._

Because now, his whole world was dying and the only one who could save her was his galaxy.

Hawk grabbed him by his arm and dragged him away. Naruto, didn't protest... but he kept looking at Hinata over his shoulder.

"I will go on till the end." Sakura said, loud and clear.

Before the door closed, he heard her whisper one sentence that made his blood freeze.

"Even if I have to give her my life."

.

.

.

"Negi?"

They were in the hallway of the hospital, the only ones who were allowed in this section. Sakura had made sure to prevent any other attempt. Naruto was sitting on the ground, head in his hands and elbows on his knees. Hawk stood next to him, arms crossed and leaning with his back against the white wall and kept silent.

"I love the two of them."

Hawk still didn't react.

"I can't choose between Sakura and Hinata." he laughed. "Sakura, the crazy war medic who forgot what love meant or Hinata, the Hyuuga Heiress who is currently dying before her very eyes." he looked up at the Anbu, tears drifting down his tanned face.

"The answer is simple, don't you think? Yet, I have a hard time to choose!"

He laughed again.

"Who?"

Naruto abruptly ceased laughing. He hesitated. "Sakura."

Hawk turned his head to stare directly in the Hokage's eyes.

"You sure?"

"I don't want to be hurt again. I don't want to lose the most precious person to me." Naruto answered, trying in vain to defend his choice.

_"Coward."_

Hawk's tone was monotone. Emotionless and without any anger or distaste. He wasn't serious. And Naruto was the most brave person he had ever met. After all, he too had been a coward in the war. That's why Tenten was-

He gulped inaudibly, remembering her scarred figure.

Naruto's shoulders shook. "You're right. But what must I do? What _can_ I do?" he buried his face in his hands and let the tears fall.

Hawk turned to look at the door of the operation room.

He sighed.

"If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one." Hawk said after some time. "Because, if you really loved the first one, you would never have fallen in love with the second."

The next second, he had disappeared.

"Tenten wasn't your first, then..."

.

.

.

Sakura came out of the operation room, hours later.

She looked awful. Dark bangs marred dull, asparagus green eyes and mat pink hair that looked like a rats nest stuck to her head, under the blood. Her skin was sickly white and she staggered. She mumbled something incomprehensible and tripped over her own feet.

Naruto hurried to her and managed to catch her before she met the grey hospital ground. The legendary medic looked up at him.

A small, tired but triumphant grin.

"She will live."

And nothing had sounded ever so sweet to him.

.

.

.

"I lied."

_"N-Naruto-kun, d-do you r-remember wh-what I...what I told you before P-Pein knocked m-me out?"_

_"Eh... No... Why? Was it important?"_

_"N-no..."_

That were his first words since he sat down on a chair next to her bed, two hours ago. The whole time he had been watching her dark blue hair and angelic face.

"I remember the day Konoha was attacked, clearly. Pein holding me down and you coming to save me. I remember why you did it. I remember everything!" he said not noticing Sakura opening the door behind him.

She stopped short and listened attentively.

"You said that you loved me and I ignored it. I lied and told you I didn't remember what caused me to go all Kyuubi-ish."

He held her small, soft hand in his bigger, calloused one.

He was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Hinata!" he blurted out. "I hurt you. I hurt myself by hurting you. I can't change the past and what I have done. But all I can say is that I won't do the same mistake I have done no matter what happens. I know my one mistake has let you suffer. It has broke your heart. Please come back! Don't give me such a big punishment."

Sakura's hand trembled on the doorknob as she heard the heavy emotion Naruto's voice held. Never had he sounded so, so desperate.

"I love you!" he cried. "I can't live without you. I will die! I will go crazy! I don't care being the Hokage. All I want is you being alive!"

Sakura sank to her knees, holding a hand over her mouth and still holding on the heft. She closed her eyes as he whispered:

"Hinata, don't leave me, please."

.

.

.

_"Naruto-kun."_

_"Yes, Hina-Chan?"_

_"I'm never going to leave you."_

_..._

_"I know."_

* * *

**My first HinaNaru chapter. Seriously, they're too cute for their own good.**

**I...have nothing to say. AH, well, tell me which character you want next?**

**Madara.**

**Kiba.**

**Ino.**

**Tsunade.**

**Naruto.**

**Shikamaru.**

**Tenten.**

**By!**


	5. Three Days Grace

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Except the ocs.**

**Full Summary: War was something that brought out peoples most deep secrets. The Fourth Great Shinobi War was no exception. Sakura realizes it firsthand. "Is it as sin, smiling to suppress the pain?"-"When you hurt others doing so, yes."**

* * *

Those three single words... She heard them many times. Be it from her parents, Ino, Tsunade, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke or countless, nameless soldiers on their deathbeds.

Each time, they _broke her heart_.

Sakura suddenly felt _void_. Void of _strength_ and _anger_ and _hate_ and _tension_. Her body relaxed, arms falling back in place and weakening her grip on the kunai.

"I love you because you made me laugh. I honestly think it's the thing I like most." He stared off in the distance, a small glad smile on his lips. She looked where he was staring at and found herself watching people.

They were your everyday people in Konoha. Civilians, Shinobi, nobles, travelers, thieves, children, parents, murderers, women, men, boys, girls, invalids...

They were all laughing.

_Laughing._

How long has it been since she heard that beautiful sound wake her up everyday?

How long has it been since _she_ had laughed?

_Long ago._

_Very long ago..._

It was all his fault.

Sakura glared at the man standing before her.

It was his fault that everyone was _dead_.

If he hadn't corrupted Obito, Naruto wouldn't be an_ orphan_.

If he hadn't deceived Pein, Naruto wouldn't have had to_ fear_ for his life, or that of his loved ones.

There wouldn't have been a _war_.

Itachi wouldn't have been_ forced_ to kill his clan.

It was his fault, she wasn't laughing like these people. Like him.

It was all_ his_ fault.

"I want to laugh too." she muttered as her eyes dulled. Her knees buckled underneath her, but strong arms wrapped against her petite waist and held her up.

Leaning against the enemy, Sakura looked up.

"Why don't you laugh with me?" he asked.

"I_ can't_. I don't know _how_ to. I _forgot_." she answered and closed her eyes, hoping to die in his arms.

"Then, let me help you laugh again."

She smirked and he smirked too, sharingan coming to life and swirling with secret promises. "If you succeed, I would be the happiest woman in the world."

"Failure is not an option, then."

_Tsukuyomi_

.

.

.

Sakura had never been in such _ecstasy_.

Never had she been so _happy_, so _relieved_, so _selfish_, so _forgiving_, so_ powerful_, so _strong_, so _fast_, so _intelligent_, so...

So beautiful.

_"Madara, isn't this beautiful?"_

_"No, its ugly."_

_"What are you saying, this scenery is beauty incarnated."_

_"True, but compared to you, its ugly."_

So needed.

_"Stay here with me."_

_"Don't force me to watch this crappy movie, Madara!"_

_"I don't care about the movie, Sakura. I just want you by my side."_

So loved.

_"Why are smiling, Madara? And why are you staring at me like that?"_

_"Before I met you, I never knew what it was like to look at someone and smile for no reason."_

_"...What do you feel?"_

_"Love."_

Naturally, every good thing had to end. Her love for Madara was no exception.

Naturally, she realized her mistake until it was too late.

.

.

.

How dare he laugh so genuinely, so freely and tell her it was due to her? How dare he thank her? How dare he show her those good times? How dare he, How dare he!

How dare he let her hope again?

"I hate you." she said. "I hate you so much!" Her whole body trembled and she clenched her fists. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" she yelled.

"I love you." he whispered. "I love you so much." the smile that split his face was peaceful. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." he stepped forward, arms outstretched to embrace her. "You have no idea how much I love you."

"SHUT UP!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face. "Shut up! You worthless bastard! Go to hell! I hate you! You're going to leave me, like everyone else! You let me hope, you let me believe in a bright future with you and then you leave me. You're going to die!"

"Sa-"

"They're going to kill you! They hate you! They want your life! You have to flee, I understand, but take me with you! Why leave me? Take me with you!"

"Saku-"

"SHUT UP!" she screamed again, gripping her hair and tugging. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she repeated over and over again. "Just shut up and let me speak. For once, I want my voice to be heard. For once, I'm not going to say nothing."

He hesitated but nodded, letting his hands fall to his sides.

She slowly knelt, closed her eyes while still gripping the short strands of her hair.

What a pitiful sight she was.

Madara pitied her.

"After they died. After Kiba, Ino, my parents, Tsunade-shisou, Shizune, Temari, Lee died. After so many other of my loved ones, my friends, my comrades died, I swore to myself tha- that I- that I'll never trust someone again." she hiccuped.

"That I'll never _believe_ again."

_'Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Ino, Negi, Hinata, Mom, Dad, Lee, Chougi, Shikamaru, Shizune-nee-san, ...'_

"That I'll never _hope_ again."

_'Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, Genma, Izumo, Kotetsu-kun, Gai-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Asume-sensei, ...'_

"That I'll never _love_ again."

_'Sasuke-kun, Kiba, Sai, Yamato-taicho, Gaara-sama, ..."_

She rubbed her eyes with the back of her palms.

What a pitiful sight.

"But then I got that stupid idea. Stop you." she gave a wry laugh, "Me. Stop you. Yamato-taicho was right. I'm such a foolish little girl. _You_ were right, Madara."

He shook his head, closing his eyes.

"And then you laughed, and then you ended in this white place-"

"My heart." he confessed.

She gave him a surprised look. "Your heart... Yeah, we ended in your soul and then I made you laugh and I fell in love with your laugh because it made me remember all the good times in my life. And then you said you loved-"

"Love." he interrupted again.

She bowed her head.

"You love me and then you put me in an altered version of Tsukoyomi or something, and I had the three most wonderful days of my life. And then-" her voice strained. She looked up again and glared him in the eyes.

What a pitiful girl!

"Then you go and tell you have to _leave_..."

She burst into tears.

Madara couldn't let her suffer anymore. In one swipe, he knelt on one knee and embraced her in his arms.

"I don't have a choice in the matter. Believe me, Sakura, I want nothing more than to stay with you for eternity but..." he trailed off. "But..."

"Oh Kami..." Realization hit her full force. Her eyes widened considerably and she started to hyperventilate.

Madara nodded, hugging her closer.

"Oh, Kami! Oh, Kami! Oh, Kami!"

"Sshh, it's alright. It's alright."

"Oh, Kami..."

"It's alright."

"You're _dying_."


End file.
